Talk:Abigail
=Name spelling= I'm pretty sure it should be spelled "Abigail". That's how it's pronounced in the anime, and since it's a real name there's no reason for it to be spelled any other way.-- 12:16, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::wikipedia:Abigail. If that's supposed to be the reference, it's an odd one, but it is true that there's not much "Abigal's" in demonology. Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 13:26, 20 August 2008 (UTC) If we assume that that's why they named the demon that, then yeah, it's a strange reference. But then again, Devil May Cry can go quite off the mark in it's mythological references. Just look at Beowulf.-- 20:05, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::Beowulf and Geryon had their names switched. DMC3 Beowulf is designed pretty much as Geryon is described in the DC. Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:07, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Please don't state theories as facts. Possible, yes, but unless you have word from Capcom, it's just an assumption. Even so, the horse would be quite different from the real life Beowulf, and it doesn't exclude other Mythtaken moments such as the Basilisk that's nothing like a Basilisk, or the random naming of Gilgamesh and Lucifer.-- 12:25, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::All the "mythological background" on any character in these games is an assumption. However, they are incredibly obvious (like Beelzebub being a fly). Also, whether or not Capcom intended to have the names switched, that's what happened. ::Geryon is "a legendary hero's horse", yes? Beowulf the demon almost exactly matches Geryon's description, while the mythological Geryon has nothing to do with horses. It's blatantly obvious what happened. Lucifer is not a random naming at all - Belial is considered to be the father or son of Lucifer. The Gilgamesh is a reference to Echidna's name being similar to Enkidu, Gilgamesh' companion, and possibly to Gilgamesh being a monster slayer. The Basilisk is usually a cross between a rooster (the talon-like legs), a snake (the serpentine skin), and a bat, or just a multi-limbed lizard (the tentacles) Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 14:58, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Sid and Abigal Let's talk about speculations. *grins* While second one, I agree, makes little sense, first is somewhat interesting. Well, Sid had no powers at all (could not even take a human form, as pointed out in the anime itself) which makes sense if he was stripped of power. Another thing - there did he get to know about detailes of the ritual? Remember, he was a weak demon. It is unlikely that he digged this information in the demon world, as if some other demon knew about it why he/she didn't use it for his/her own advantage? It is also unlikely that he found out it in the human world as he cannot transform into human, thus making the inconspicuous gathering of information very difficult (well, as I see it). Still, there is one notable contradiction: if Sid is Abigal why he would refer to Abigal's (or his in this theory) powers in third person? Yet there is one fact: wherever he got this power after jumping into ritual gates, it is a place there is no Abigal, only his power (in some or other manner). So he (Abigal) don't exist in time of anime's events, at least in meaning of "all powerful devil". Summary: I don't know what to think about it actually. :P Flia 10:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Ritual How does the ritual for summoning Abigail make any sense? Aeron Lowell sealed Abigail's power into certain items, which happened to be... parts of demons that are still alive at the time of the anime? 1. The entrance to the Underworld in the first game required items such as the Philosopher's Stone, Staff of Hermes, etc. In DMC2, Argosax's power was sealed into the Arcana. In DMC3, Sparda's power was sealed into his sword and the two amulets, and the Demon World needed the blood of Sparda and the Priestess, but judging how Sparda was still alive for 2000 more years after that, death was not a requirement. At least, not on his end. Still, it was just blood and not an actual body part, so it's very easy to take a descendant and undo the ritual just like what happened in the third game. For the most part, power-sealing rituals are done with non-living, perfectly inanimate objects. 2. The items in question wouldn't have been used if Dante hadn't killed the demons beforehand, for Sid to later collect their parts. Sid being a low-level demon with no powers, he had to wait until Dante went about his day to be able to do anything, and confronting demons like Baal or Modeus would get him killed very quickly. They needed to die for the ritual to work, apparently. 3. Modeus makes no mention of Aeron, nor does the demon that fought Dante in Morris Island, or the wish-granting demon in whatever episode that was, for that matter. One would think they would mention having met/known a sorcerer capable of controlling powerful devils long ago, and that they themselves were important in some manner. Question being: How did Aeron seal Abigail's power into various skulls/masks belonging to living demons ''that needed to be killed later on, that didn't even know him? Maybe Sid simply breaking the pendant and releasing Abigail's power makes sense, and I can excuse the ritual if all that was needed were parts of 'powerful demons' to ''replicate what happened with Aeron the first time, but the ritual as it is now with some supposedly clear-cut 'THIS AND ONLY THIS' method is just off. 18:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :To the guy on top, i think modeus forgot about aeron lowell and aeron lowell breaked the power of abigail into four parts to be kept inside certain devils that are very strong...if i were aeron, i will do that ( that's my opinion of course ) ::Or maybe aeron lowell had special powers that can put the soul of abigail into the devils without letting them noticing...anyway for clearer explanation you should ask the creator of the animated series ( lol ) Modeus was one of Sparda's pupils, and with a name like "Lowell", it's incredibly unlikely that Aeron was from long before medieval times. The only explanation I can think of is either that they found and absorbed the artifacts, or that the ritual involved something like in Inuyasha, where he just scattered the fragments of Abigail, and demon's absorbed or found them without realizing.Glorious CHAOS! 01:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Aeron Lowell is an expert in the dark arts and can summon demons. He can summon the demons, put a part of Abigail's soul into them and then erase their memories using dark arts. If Sid break the pendant, why wouldn't he do that in the first place? That's the best explanation I can think of. Agni and Rudra No.1 Fan 08:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC)